fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria To Go!
Papa's Freezeria To Go! is an edition of Papa's Freezeria made for iPhones, iPads, iPods, and Android phones. It was announced on January 15, 2014 and was released February 27, 2014. New Ingredients *Gummy Worms (Topping) *S'mores (Mixable) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Syrup) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Syrup) *Dipped Pretzel (Topping) *Sugarplum Topping *Pistachio Syrup *Strawberry Fluff (Whipped Cream) *Lollipop Bits (Topping) *White Chocolate Truffles (Topping) *Lemon Chiffon (Whipped Cream) *Caramel Apple (Mixable) *Dreamsicle Topping (Topping) *Huckleberry Syrup (Syrup) *Strawberry Wafers (Topping) *Maui Meringue (Whipped Cream) *Espresso Syrup (Syrup) *Key Lime Topping (Topping) *Cotton Candy Creameos (Topping) *Chai Tea Syrup (Syrup) *Peppermint (Mixable) *Mango Topping (Topping) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Syrup) Customers #Penny/Alberto #Mandi #Tony Solary #Matt Neff #Wally #Penny #Lisa #Maggie #Franco #Clair #Marty #Prudence #Akari #Clover #Foodini #Allan #Hope #Kingsley #Roy #Doan #Edna #Scooter #Greg #Cooper #Ivy #Hugo #Utah #Mindy #Pinch Hitwell #James #Taylor #Radlynn #Scarlett #Tohru #Carlo Romano #Ninjoy #Deano #Olivia #Georgito #Chuck #Little Edoardo #Vicky #Sue #Wendy #Willow #Rico #Peggy #Sasha #Johnny #Gino Romano #Rita #Cletus #Connor #Professor Fitz #Mayor Mallow #Nevada #Nick #Timm #Kayla #Hank #Sarge Fan #Mitch #Boomer #Trishna #Yippy #Crystal #Mary #Sienna #Big Pauly #Zoe #Bertha #Bruna Romano #Kenji #Olga #Shannon #Xolo #Skyler #Cecilia #Papa Louie #Jojo #Kahuna #Captain Cori #Gremmie #Quinn #Robby #Xandra Ingriedients Mixables *Strawberries (At start) *S'mores (Unlocked with Clover) *Blueberries (At Start) *Nutty Butter Cups (At Start) *Creameos (At Start) *Blackberries (Unlocked with Roy) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Hugo) *Marshmallows (Unlocked with Edna) Syrups *Strawberry Syrup (At start) *Vanilla Syrup (At start) *Banana Syrup (At start) *Chocolate Syrup (At start) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked with Foodini) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Doan) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked with Utah) *Pistachio Syrup *Neapolitan Syrup Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (At start) *Chocolate Mousse (At start) *Strawberry Fluff *Lemon Chiffon *Maui Meringue Spreadable Toppings *Sprinkles (At start) *Chocolate Chips ( *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked with Scooter) *Crushed Peanuts * Mint Shavings * Pomegranates * Lollipop Bits Spreadable Syrups * Chocolate Syrup * Butterscotch Syrup * Strawberry Syrup * Blueberry Syrup Pourables * Cherry * Gummy Onions * Hazelnut Swizzle * Waffle Cone Wedges * Bananas * Creameo * Gummy Worms * Dipped Pretzel Game Features *Hands-on ice cream shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between building, mixing, and topping *85 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new mixables, toppings, and syrups *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *120 in-game achievements to earn Trivia *In the main menu of the game, as seen in the picture, there is only 2 surfboards instead of the original 3, which may be because Flipline Studios removed a part of the game (The first surfboard says Large and the 2nd Neapolitan). *It will cost $0.99 on the app store and Google play. * The new customers from Papa's Pastaria will appear in this game. *The Top Station on Papa's Freezeria To Go! is identical to that of Papa's Burgeria To Go. *In the top station the whipped cream comes first and then the other toppings. There will also be more flavours other than just regular and chocolate. *The weekly pay rises $1.50 instead of $5.00 and the badges are worth much less than in other Gamerias. *Cotton Puffs and Rainbow Sherbet Syrup are not featured in this version of Papa's Freezeria. *Unfortunately, Kahuna will not be wearing his teal shirt in this game. *The Tutti Frutti syrup replaces Rainbow Sherbet Syrup. *There is a total of 3 new mixables and 7 new mixing syrups. *When seeing the whipped creams, there are 8 slots but 5 whipped creams. So when you unlock all 5 whipped creams there will be 3 emply slots. Gallery Newtopping_gummyworms.jpg|New topping sneak peek. Papa's_Freezeria_To_Go!_-_preview_build.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Build Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_mix.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Mix Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_01.jpg|Sneak Peek of Top Station: Whipped Cream Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_02.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Sprinkles and Syrups Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_03.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Toppings togo_skyscraper.jpg|Promotional poster screenshot_togo_02a.jpg|Serving customer appearance screenshot_togo_04a.jpg|Line appearance r n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria To Go! is finished Frezeria_To_Go!_-_Coming_Soon.jpg Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:App Games Category:Gamerias Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Eateria Category:IPhone games Category:Ipod